The Wonder Pets' 1st Movie (SuperMalechi's version)
The Wonder Pets' 1st Movie is a American photo-puppetry animated film based on the hit animated series "The Wonder Pets" from Nick Jr. This film was produced by Paramount Pictures, Walt Disney Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies and Little Airplane Productions. This film was released in theaters in August 16, 1995. Plot This movie starts with one summer day, as Linny is singing "It's a Beautiful Day". She is also walking through town to meet Tuck and Ming Ming at the playground. She tells them that they are going to the movies to see a movie called "Tom and Mark: The Movie", but Little Cat refuses to go to see the movie, so he makes a plan - to see "The Blob" (1988) (but scenes of that movie is not shown, due to censorship). The Wonder Pets keep warning Little Cat about "The Blob" by telling him that it has violent scenes and naughty words and it's rated R, but Little Cat ignores their advices, and goes to see "The Blob" anyways. The Wonder Pets however, still go to watch "Tom and Mark The Movie", a movie about their favorite comedy heroes make a song about John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt. After the movie is over, Little Cat pretends to be "The Blob" and eats cheese slices on a plate, causing the Wonder Pets to be mad, and Little Cat's mom finds out and grounds Little Cat for a week, and takes away his video games for a week as well. The Wonder Pets, meanwhile begin to set up a summer picnic at the playground. Linny tells them that Little Cat didn't listen to them and went to see The Blob. At Little Cat's home, he sneaks out to join the Wonder Pets on the picnic. When he leaves back to the house, Mother cat spots him leaving the house, so Little Cat is now grounded for 2 weeks. Little Cat feels embarrassed and goes to his room to sleep for 2 weeks. The Wonder Pets begin to eat their suppers in their picnic. A few minutes later, in the middle of eating, they decide to go to the video game store, and put them in the cooler. When we get there, they spot a Super Mario World game, and they each have 124 dollars. They decide to pay for the game, when suddenly, they see some things breaking out the window. The Wonder Pets are ready to find out who did it. It finally turns out that it is Evil Lizard, who really wants an Super Mario Bros 2 video game instead of a Super Mario Bros 3. Evil Lizard is now taken away from the video game store by his mother back to his house, and grounded for the rest of the week. The Wonder Pets then go to Celery Meals that have celery, pizza and milk there. They enjoy it here and eat their meals. Suddenly, Tom and Mark are captured by Spamcan. The Wonder Pets go after Spamcan and stop him by using a steam roller and causing Spamcan to fall over the cliff and into the sea to his demise, and Tom and Mark are free. The Wonder Pets ride back home to play their new Super Mario World game. They talk about their adventure, as the movie ends. Songs Preformed #It's a Beautiful Day (Disney-stylish version) #The Wonder Pets' Song (usually used in the TV show) #Welcome to the Movies #John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt #Making a Picnic! #The Wonder Pets' Song (Reprise) Voice Cast *Sofie Zamchick as Linny the Guniea Pig - The leader of the Wonder Pets. *Teala Dunn as Turtle Tuck - The turtle who likes to swim. *Dancia Lee as Ming Ming Duckling *TJ Danton as Ollie the Bunny *Trey Parker as Little Cat - The aggorant cat, who thinks he knows everything, but he suddenly finds out that he has lied. *April Stewart as Little Cat's Mom/Evil Lizard's Mom *Ringo Starr as Tom *Michael Brandon as Mark/Evil Lizard Notes *Linny has her Season 1-present design and Season 2-present voice. *Tuck has his Season 1-present design and voice. *Ming Ming has her Season 1-present design and voice. *The Linny voice from "Save the Nutcracker" is used. *The Tuck voice from "Save The Hedgedog" is used. *The Ming Ming voice from "Save the Nutcracker" is used. *The musical arrangements from "Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius" are used in this movie. *The scenes of "The Blob" (1988) were originally going to be in this movie, but before the script was written, the staff felt that the scenes of "The Blob" might frighten the children due to bloody violence, so they just wrote references to "The Blob" instead. *The photography poster of upcoming Barney home videos is included with some 1996 VHS releases of this film. *The "House Hunting With Barney" book comes with some 1996 VHS prints of the movie. VHS Cover Arts Original 1996 Paramount/Nickelodeon release Front Cover *The Nickelodeon splat logo and the Nick Jr father and son logo *"The Wonder Pets" logo with a ' letter and the "1st Movie" words on bottom *The Wonder Pets at the movie theater promo picture Back Cover *The Wonder Pets watching Tom & Mark the Movie *The Wonder Pets on the Flyboat flying to the movie theater 1997 MGM UA Home Video rarity Front Cover *The "MGM UA Family Entertainment" print logo *"The Wonder Pets" logo with a ' letter and the "1st Movie" words on bottom *The Wonder Pets at the theater line promo picture Back Cover *Tom and Mark in the car *The Wonder Pets at the video game store 2000 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection rarity Front Cover *"The Wonder Pets" logo with a ' letter and the "1st Movie" words on bottom *The Wonder Pets and Tom and Mark promo picture Back Cover *The Wonder Pets setting up a picnic Previews Opening Previews (March 1st 1996) #Paramount Home Video Coming Attractions logo (1995) #The Legend Of Zelda theatrical trailer #Thomas the Tank Engine Videos preview (featuring Season 1-2 told by Ringo Starr, Season 3 told by George Carlin and Season 4 told by Michael Angelis) #Paramount Home Video Feature Presentation logo (1995) #Paramount Home Video FBI Warning Screen (1995) #This film has been modified.... screen #Paramount Pictures logo (1995-2002,) #Nickelodeon Movies logo (featuring a orange 20th Century Fox-esque structure, that has the Nickelodeon logo on it) #Start of The Wonder Pets' 1st Movie Closing Previews (March 1, 1996) #End Credits #Little Airplane Productions logo #Paramount Pictures logo (1995-2002, still) Opening Previews (June 10, 1997 MGM UA Home Video rarity) #MGM UA Home Video Copyright Screen #MGM UA Home Video FBI Warning Screen #MGM UA Home Video opening logo (1993-1999) #This film has been modified.... screen #Paramount Pictures logo (1995-2002) #Nickelodeon Movies logo (featuring a orange 20th Century Fox-esque structure, that has the Nickelodeon logo on it) #Start of The Wonder Pets' 1st Movie Closing Previews (June 10, 1997 MGM UA Home Video rarity) #End Credits #Little Airplane Productions logo #Paramount Pictures logo (1995-2002, still) #MGM UA Home Video closing logo (1993-1999) Opening Previews (Janurary 23, 2000 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection rarity) #1997 Green FBI Warning Screens #Walt Disney Company Intro (1997/Join us for a Special Preview from Walt Disney Pictures bumper (with the 1994 WDMC music) #Dinosaur teaser trailer (short version) #Coming to Video in 2000 logo #An Extremely Goofy Movie trailer #The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea trailer #Feature Presentation logo (Late 1999-2006, with Beau Weaver's voiceover) #Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo #Green Format Screen #THX logo #Paramount Pictures logo (1995-2002) #Nickelodeon Movies logo (featuring a orange 20th Century Fox-esque structure, that has the Nickelodeon logo on it) #Start of The Wonder Pets' 1st Movie Closing Previews (Janurary 23, 2000 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection rarity) #End Credits #Little Airplane Productions logo #Paramount Pictures logo (1995-2002, still) Script See this script. Category:Wonder Pets Episodes Category:1995 episodes Category:1995 Movies Category:1995 Episodes Category:1996 episodes Category:1996 Movies